Lo único que necesitaba
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Estaba enferma, y lo que pedía no era imposible, pero nadie se lo daba.


**Hola personas sanas que leen este fick!**

**Yo, Kany, después de bastante tiempo e vuelto, con este modesto one-shoot. Que llego a ustedes gracias al maldito catarro que me esta matando hoy.**

**Este es el primer GwenxTrent oficial que escribo. Raro por que es prácticamente mi pareja favorita. Pero en fin, me he desvelado dolo porque la idea me llego de chispazo al sonarme por centésima vez en la noche, y no podía dejar que se me fuera la idea.**

**Aclaración: Tomen este fick como: Una escena nunca antes vista de TDI. Es decir, sucede en algún momento de la primera temporada, no se en cual, solo paso.**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (aun), es decir le pertenece a Teletoon (todavía), y los creadores Jennifer Perchs y Tom McGuillis (vivos).**

**Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones aquí mencionadas, son de los Beatles (ya casi todos muertos), ABBA (separados, pero algún día volverán! O.O) y de Alexz Jhonson (La mejor cantante del universo).**

**Para comentarios generales y demás, leer MAS ABAJO! A leer.**

**/ooo/ooo/ooo/ooo/**

_**Lo único que necesitaba**_

**/ooo/ooo/ooo/ooo/**

Desesperación…

Frustración…

Fastidio…

-¡Por amor a todo lo bueno, mátenme ya!- grito exasperada la joven gótica revolcándose en su cama.

-Cálmate muñeca- respondió divertido el punk entrando a la cabaña- ni que te fueras a morir.

-Perdón porque no me guste el estar enferma- dijo con mucho sarcasmo la joven mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama- Y en este maldito programa no hacen nada. Si tan solo mi mejor amigo, me diera, no se… algo para que yo me sintiera mejor…

Una caja de aspirinas le cayó encima, y le pico un ojo.

-Con eso te basta, o ¿quieres también un bote de vitaminas?

-Olvídalo, tenías que ser hombre, pero bueno gracias por intentarlo.

-Perdón, ¿decías algo?- la chica lo miro fulminantemente- sabes que, me voy a cenar. Mi princesa me tiene una sorpresa preparada, me voy.

-Si claro, como sea.

La joven volvió a recostarse y a taparse con cuanta cobija se le atravesara. Tenía mucho frio. Intento dormirse, pero ese infernal dolor de torso la estaba matando. Cerró los ojos, tal vez en algún momento si pudiera conciliar el sueño. Pero nada. Todo fue silencio hasta que en un rato la puerta se volvió a abrir de manera escandalosa, mostrando a una rubia bastante feliz.

-¡Bridgette! Amiga- exclamo emocionada Gwen.

-Hola Gwen, se me a olvidado algo importante, eso que nos dieran el día libre, que loco, que pena que te lo estés perdiendo, Geoff y Owen organizaron una increíble fiesta y todos nos estamos divirtiendo. O si, ¿y tu que tal?

Si, Bridgette a veces no era muy brillante.

-yo, bueno me siento…

-Ay que tarde se esta haciendo- la rubia recogió un par de cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- mejor me regreso pronto, ¿No se te ofrece algo?

-Pues de hecho yo…

-A que bueno que no se te ofrece nada, adiós chica ¡Fiesta!- y así azotó la puerta tras de si dejando la gótica con la palabra en la boca.

Esta vez solo suspiró y volvió a su misión de tratar de dormir. Y justo cuando casi lo conceguia otra persona llego a perturbar su paz.

-Vaya, la primera vez que algo sucede en este espantoso realithy y la perdedora numero 1 se lo esta perdiendo, ¡Este día cada vez se pone mejor!

-Si esta tan buena la fiesta ¿que haces aquí?

-Solo vine por mi lápiz labial, descuida pronto te dejare sola, para que puedas seguir agonizando en paz.

-Oye Heather, espera…

La joven aun-no-calva, se dio media vuelta y la miro extrañada esperando la razón de su repentino cambio de voz.

-_Cálmate Gwen, aun no estas TAN desesperada- _reflexiono un minuto la joven- Olvídalo Heather vete a divertir.

La otra chica solo bufo, y dio media vuelta. Ahora si Gwen se había resignado a estar sola el resto de la noche, se envolvió en sus sabanas y abrazo a su almohada como si de su mejor amigo tratara y cerro los ojos tratando de conseguir paz, y sorpresivamente, por primera vez en todo el día, la consiguió.

-¿Cansada?- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?- la chica se volvió hacia la puerta y miro al dueño de esa voz tan dulce- Trent, ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Solo un par de minutos, te traje algo…- el guitarrista se acerco a ella y le entrego un humeante taza de chocolate caliente con exactamente 9 malvaviscos miniatura- pensé que te haría sentir mejor.

-Vaya, gracias. Es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí en este sucio campamento.

-Lo tomare un cumplido- el chico tomo un sorbo de su taza, disfrutando de ese sabor tan dulce que calmaba a las personas- y sabes, creo que se de algo que te hará sentir mejor todavía.

-¿Mejor que tomarme un taza de chocolate caliente?

Trent tomo a su "amiga" hacia el, y al estrujo cariñosamente, brindándole calor. Un calor especial. Con amor. Y para finalizar, comenzó a entonar una melodía, tan hermosa. Que basto con eso para quitarle el frio a Gwen.

_If we walk away now_

_There's no turning around_

_Gotta say what I mean_

_While you're here with me_

_I'm not sure I'll find words_

_To cover the hurt_

_That I see in your eyes_

_But I gotta try_

_I know rocks turn to sand_

_And hearts can change hands_

_And you're not to blame_

_When the sky fills with rain_

_But if we stay or walk away_

_There's one thing that's true_

_I still love you_

_I still love you_

-Trent…- susurro la chica anonadada- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas del chocolate, el abrazo o la canción?

-De todo- ella rompió le abrazo y miro a su acompañante directo a los ojos.

-Presentimiento. Similitud. Supuse que querrías lo mismo que yo.- la chica lo miro incrédula- veras, cuando yo estaba en casa y me enfermaba, siempre mi madre iba a mi habitación, me llevaba chocolate caliente o te, me abrazaba y me cantaba _"I´ll follow the sun" _de "_The Beatles" _y siempre a sido la única medicina en mi vida.

La joven, no se la creía, ¿lo que había dicho, era verdad?

-¿En serio?- el chico asintió- es lo único que yo he querido en todo el día. Cuando era niña mi padre hacia lo mismo, la única diferencia es que el me cantaba _"Chiquitita" _de "_ABBA". _Y justo después de su muerte, mi hermano de entonces 5 años, se aprendió la canción, y solito me preparo chocolate caliente, se subió a mi cama, y entono esa canción, solo para mi- unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos- Y es lo único que yo he querido en toda la noche.

-Pues, tal vez no me sepa la canción de _Chiquitita, _pero esa canción realmente me recordó mucho a ti y quise entonarla, solo por ti y para ti. "_I still love you" _de _Alexz Jhonson. _¿Te gusto?

La joven lo miro un par de segundos y le regalo un dulce y muy romántico beso.

-No pude haber escuchado una mejor canción. Trent, ¿te puedo pedir una última cosa?

-Lo que quieras…

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-Con todo gusto…

Y así terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama esa noche.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Trent despertó con catarro.

Pero no le importo.

Después de todo, ya tenían la cura ideal. Estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban.

**/ooo/ooo/ooo/ooo/**

**Bien, la inspiración fue gracias a este catarro tan fuerte que me dio.**

**Y sinceramente, en mi vida personal. Siempre que me enfermo lo único que quiero es que llegue alguien con algo calientito (que no sea caldo de pollo, que fue lo único que me ofrecieron hoy XP) y me abrace, pero nooo, nadie es capaz de hacer eso! Todos en mi familia son mas fríos que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic Y quise plasmar ese sentimiento….**

**Y… ¡No piensen mal bola de pervers! Ellos no hicieron nada malo, solo durmieron abrazaditos, compartiendo calor humano… ¡No esa clase de calor! ¬¬ me cae que todo suena malo en estos tiempos XD**

**Las canciones… pues… La I´ll follow the sun, es la favorita de mi papa, y esa me gusto mucho, y seria lindo que llegara a cantármela en algún momento, pero no ¬¬**

**Chiquitita, amo esa canción, y todos en mi familia la odian, y siempre he querido que una amiga me la cante, pero no! ¬¬**

**Y Still Love you, bueno, mi más reciente obsesión es Instant Star, y esta canción forma parte del soundtrack, y me fascino la letra, y cuando buscaba una canción romántica de rock, esa se me vino a la cabeza y decidí incluirla. A? que? A poco creyeron que diría que ojala cierta persona me la cantara? Pz no, pero si alguien llegara a cantarme White Line (también de Alexz Jhonson) no me quejaría, pero no! ¬¬**

**XD, perdón, pero la gripe me amarga la vida…**

_**¡A poco te puedes amargar más!- alguien en el publico leyendo esto.**_

**Pz si amigos míos, si es posible…**

**Algo más que decir, naa, eso es todo, tengan una linda vida**

**Los quiero! (Aunque no se note muxo que digamos)**

**Bye Oxoxoxox**

**Ichijouji Kany-chan.**


End file.
